Kendall's Personal Nurse
by BTRlover17
Summary: It's James' fault Kendall's ill so he becomes Kendall's personal nurse.


**Kendall's Personal Nurse**

**Pairing: James and Kendall**

**Summary: It's James' fault Kendall's ill so he becomes Kendall's personal nurse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, even though I wish I did. I only own my own ideas. **

"How ya feeling Kenny?" James asked, pushing a hand up and under Kendall's sweaty bangs, taking note of the blonde's temperature.

"Ugh." Came said blonde's response, his body shifting uncomfortably on the sofa.

Crouching down beside his boyfriend, James stroked Kendall's cheek affectionately. Sleepy green eyes turned towards him, Kendall's lips quirking up into a soft smile as he took in his concerned boyfriend's face. James laid his hand over one of Kendall's which rested against the shorter boy's stomach, returning the sentiment with a soft smile of his own.

"Do you need anything baby?" He asked, finger stroking over the skin of Kendall's hand.

"I think I'll be fine if you're by my side." Kendall said, watching as a pink hue tinted James' cheeks.

James ducked his head bashfully; a trait only James let Kendall see, muttering something about watching a movie together. Kendall smiled once again, lacing their fingers together as he contemplated what movie to watch.

"Can we watch Spiderman?" Kendall asked hopefully

James chuckled in response, leaving his boyfriend's side to hunt down the DVD in their extensive collection. Locating the case, James made his way over to the TV, sliding the disc into the DVD player. The pretty boy was quick to return to Kendall's side, snatching the remote on his way. He wasn't surprised to see Kendall sat part of the way up waiting for him. Sliding into the place where Kendall's head once was, James smiled as Kendall placed his head in his lap, hand moving to rest against James' knee.

"Ready?" James asked chuckling as Kendall rapidly nodded his head.

Pressing play, James settled himself into the cushions of the couch, one arm resting along the back of the couch, watching as the opening credits scrolled across the screen. The sound of the movie was the only sound in the room, Kendall shuffling in an attempt to get comfortable. It took a while but James finally felt Kendall relax next to him, finger stroking his denim covered knee.

James tuned the movie out after ten minutes, eyes roaming from the screen to take in the somewhat messy kitchen and living room around him. Most of it was the pretty boy's fault as he attempted to help his ailing boyfriend. See Kendall was sick, not live threatening sick but still sick enough with a cold to warranty the four boys' a few days free of rehearsals. It was partly James' fault, having dragged Kendall out for a midnight swim and some more last week.

It was only when Kendall had spent the day in bed, coughing and sneezing did James realise what he'd done. Ever since the pretty boy had taken it upon himself to be Kendall's personal nurse. Whenever Kendall sneezed James was there with a tissue, whenever Kendall coughed James was there to pat him soothingly on the back.

James was sure that all his fussing was probably annoying the hell out of Kendall but he couldn't help it. Whenever he looked over at Kendall on the couch or snuggled under the covers of their bed, his nose and cheeks permanently tinted pink, James couldn't help the surge of guilt that washed through him.

However he did have to admit that Kendall looked adorable tucked tightly under the covers. James admired the way Kendall's dirty blonde hair could just be seen from under the covers, the strands static from Kendall's constant tossing and turning. Pink was permanently painted across Kendall's cheeks, the shorter boy's nose red from constant contact with the rough tissues he insisted on blowing his nose with. But it was the way Kendall's lips were always set into a small pout that James loved, wanting nothing more than to press his own lips against them.

A small whimper drew James from his musing, concerned eyes darting down to Kendall. He watched as the blonde brought his free hand up to his mouth, coughing into it feebly before returning it to his place by his side. James kept his eyes on Kendall's face for a few more seconds watching as his boyfriend winced at every loud sound effect. Grabbing the remote that lay by his side, James jabbed the volume button several times until the latest explosion didn't ring through his ears.

He knew Kendall appreciated the action, the blonde letting a small almost relieved sigh. James put the remote back down next to his side, fingers moving to card through Kendall's hair. The pair both returned their attention back to the movie, Kendall leaning back into the touch of James' fingers in his hair. A few more minutes passed before James noticed Kendall wincing again.

"You okay baby?" James asked, hand smoothing down the few strands of hair he had mussed.

"My head hurts." Kendall's voice was quiet as if it hurt him to speak.

Lifting Kendall's head from where it rested in his lap, James quickly made his way into the bathroom to hunt down some aspirin for his boyfriend. Locating the small popper pack of pills, James quickly popped two pills into his hand, turning and making his way back to the living room. When he walked into the living room, James wasn't surprised to see Kendall's face buried deep into the couch cushions, his eyes shut tight.

Stepping in front of the couch, James knelt down until he was face level with Kendall. Gently placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder, James turned the blonde so his face wasn't pressed into the cushions anymore. When the shorter boy glared at him, wincing as the expression made his head pound; James just smiled softly and held out the hand holding the pills.

"Take these baby." James whispered placing the pills into Kendall's now outstretched hand.

The brunette watched as Kendall slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He continued to watch as Kendall leant forward and wrapped his slim fingers around the glass of water resting on the coffee table. James rubbed Kendall's knee soothingly as the blonde threw the pills into his mouth, swallowing them down with a glug of water.

James kept up the soothing pattern on Kendall's knee as the shorter boy bit back a gag, never having been good at taking pills. Moving his hand out of the way, James watched as Kendall gingerly laid back down against the couch, head nuzzling into the cushions. Clambering up from his kneeling position, James sat down next to Kendall's head, fingers carding through his boyfriend's hair.

Silence engulfed the room as both boys' turned their attention back to the now half finished movie. James let his eyes dart between Kendall and the TV, taking in the way, his boyfriend snuggled closer to his leg. Ten minutes or so passed when James noticed that Kendall was shifting uncomfortable next to him. Keeping his eyes glued firmly on his boyfriend, James watched as Kendall moved a hand down to his stomach, a small gagging noise resonating in the back of Kendall's throat.

Stopping every movement, James watched as Kendall's free hand moved up to cover his mouth. Without a word Kendall dashed from the couch, his long legs carrying him quickly to the bathroom. The blonde's hand brushed against the door but didn't quite shut it, leaving James to listen freely as Kendall heaved and emptied his stomach content into the toilet.

James knew what it was like to be fussed over constantly when all you wanted to do was heave your guts up in private so he remained on the couch until Kendall's heaves subsided. When only small coughs could be heard from the bathroom, James made his move. Standing from the couch, James slowly made his way over to the bathroom, pushing softly against the door. He felt his heart clench as he took in the sight of Kendall hunched over the toilet body shuddering.

Stepping behind his boyfriend, James ran a soothing hand along Kendall's shoulders, feeling small shudders rack his frame. With his spare hand, James reached over and flushed away Kendall's stomach contents, listening carefully as Kendall let out a shaky breath.

"You okay baby?" James asked, his hand moving to wipe Kendall's now sweaty bangs from his forehead.

Kendall nodded, moving slowly until his back rested against the side of the bath. It was from that angle that James could see how pale Kendall had now become, a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. Leaning down so he rested on his knees, James laid a hopefully comforting hand on Kendall's now bent knee, eyes glued to his boyfriend's face.

Kendall raised his gaze to meet James', taking note of the concern spread across his lover's handsome features. Smiling softly at the pretty boy, Kendall laid his hand against the one on his knee, stopping James' fingers tracing mindless patterns into the material of his jeans.

"Do you wanna head back out to the living room?" James asked

Kendall opened his mouth to respond but instead of giving James an answer, Kendall yawned, spare hand moving to cover his mouth. He grimaced when he realised that he hadn't wiped his mouth. Grabbing blindly Kendall ripped free some toilet roll, bringing the material to his mouth, dabbing away anything that remained.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak again but once more nothing but a yawn erupted from between the blonde's parted lips. James smiled down fondly at his boyfriend, chuckling softly as Kendall yawned yet again. Pulling his hand out from under Kendall's, James laced their fingers together.

"Maybe we should get you to bed instead." James said; thumb stroking over Kendall's knuckles.

"You trying to get me naked James." Kendall replied, signature smirk falling into place.

"Maybe another time." James tugged Kendall gently off the ground, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist.

Pushing the door open, James slowly led Kendall out of the bathroom towards their shared bedroom. Kicking open their bedroom door, James kept his grip firm on Kendall's waist as he led the smaller boy over to their double bed. Reaching down with one hand, James pulled the covers back on his side of the bed, hoping Kendall wouldn't notice.

Turning his attention back to the shorter teen, James loosened his arm from around Kendall's waist, placing both hands softly on his boyfriend's hips. James' hands remained in their place as Kendall toed off his shoes, arms snaking around the pretty boy's neck.

"I love you James." Kendall smiled softly, leaning forward to brush his nose against James'.

"I love you too Kendall," James returned the sentiment, leaning forward to brush his lips lightly against Kendall's, "Now let's get you into bed."

Kendall chuckled softly at his love's words but kept quiet, allowing the taller boy to manoeuvre him to the side of the bed. Removing his hands from Kendall's hips, James kept his eyes glued firmly on the blonde as he lowered himself onto the bed. He knew he shouldn't considering Kendall was ill but James couldn't stop himself from admiring the way Kendall's long legs slid slowly under the covers.

Once Kendall was settled back against the pillows, James reached down and pulled the covers over Kendall's body. He watched affectionately as Kendall snuggled against his pillows, eyes drooping shut every now and again. Leaning down, James pressed a kiss to Kendall's forehead, whispering 'I love you' before turning on his heel to leave.

He hadn't even taken one step when he felt slender fingers encircle his wrist, a small almost hoarse 'Stay' echoing in the silent room. Turning to face Kendall once again, James felt his heart clench at the sight of Kendall's face, a small pout adorning the boy's face.

"I'll never leave." James spoke softly, his fingers moving to card through Kendall's hair.

Uncurling Kendall's fingers from around his wrists, James made quick work of toeing off his shoes. Using his long legs to his advantages, James quickly made his way around the bed, slipping under the covers. Scooting across the bed, James stopped when he felt his chest press against Kendall's back. Draping an arm over his boyfriend's waist, pulling closer.

"James." Kendall muttered

"Ssh, just sleep." James cut the blonde off before he could continue.

Kendall made a sound of protest and James gently tightened his arm around Kendall's waist.

"Sleep, feel better. I'll still be here when you wake up." James spoke softly, pressing a kiss to the back of Kendall's neck.

He heard the blonde hum contentedly, his breaths slowly evening out. When a soft snore emitted from the boy in front of him, James let his eyes fall shut, body relaxing next to Kendall's as sleep overwhelmed him.

**I hope you all like this because it took me forever to write. I do apologise if it takes me ages to post new stuff or updates but I work quite a bit of overtime at work so most of the time when I come home, I choose to sleep instead of write. **

**I really hope you all like this. :D**


End file.
